Terra
by TeenTitanTerraLover
Summary: She's coming back. Wounds of her betrayal have healed, but the scars still show. RR Look at my name, you know who I'm supporting. Please review! I want feedback! Rated safely. ON HOLD TTTL
1. The Cure is Found

This is no cheap "Torture Terra" story with no plot and crap. This is the real deal. Most of the Terra stories I've read where she comes back, they go through the process too quickly, and everyone forgives her too fast. In this story, I hope to take my time in bringing Terra back and really make detailed thoughts and feelings of the Titans. I think Terra is misunderstood. Sure, she betrayed them, but out of desperation. I think she should be forgiven, look at my name for crying out loud! This first chapter is a metaphor-like chapter with the liquids. Figure out for yourself what it stands for, and tell me what you think it is in a review!

Thanks, and Enjoy!

**Terra**

Chapter 1-The Cure is Found

Cyborg sat on a hardy stool inside the Titan's Tower Lab. He thoroughly re-examined his notes for the third time before moving onto the next step. He picked up the test tube filled with a red, acidic liquid. It had a strong, fetid stench that made anyone's eyes water (or eye, in Cy's perspective). Then Cyborg picked up a second test tube. It was filled with a basic liquid, and had a cool, calming color blue. Its smell was refreshing and mind-easing. With the first test tube in his left hand, Cyborg prepared to pour the blue liquid from his right hand into the red liquid.

His hands shook uncontrollably as the blue liquid slowly flowed to the tube's opening and fell into the lava-like red test tube. The united liquids bubbled and sizzled; fighting the other for control. The entire liquid turned purple as they began to mix.

"Come on, come on!" Cyborg begged, keeping his full attention on watching the battle. The war was almost over.

Finally, the chemical reaction stopped. The liquid remained purple.

"Damn it!" Cyborg cursed, "You're supposed to be a different color!" He was frustrated that his experiment was a failure once again. He was about to throw the tube across the room when it bubbled just a little more.

Cyborg gasped (but not girl-like) and gently set the tube back down, observing it anxiously.

Slowly but surely the purple liquid changed into a bluish-green color. Cy starred at it in shock as all the purple liquid disappeared. The red was defeated. The blue liquid prevailed and won the battle.

Cyborg then poured the liquid carefully into a container and set it under the scanner. He had never gone with this experiment this far before. Usually he ended up with the useless purple liquid. Not this time.

The scanner scanned the continents laid before it. In a matter of minutes it beeped in completion of scanning and printed out its results of its classification of the liquid.

Cy took a deep breath and closed his eye for a second before picking up and reading the results on the paper. He stopped breathing after reading. He seemed to have trouble comprehending what the scanner had said.

"I-I did it," Cyborg stuttered out loud, "I found the cure…the cure to bring Terra back!"

This chapter is really short, I know. Just click on that review button and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Breaking the News

Yay! I've gotten around to typing my story! Wait, I must reply to my fans first.

Tp-gurl- Whew, thanks for reviewing and stickin with me!

TerraTitan- Love the name. Whoa, on your profile you have Cy with Terra? Hmm, interesting.

Vandagirl- Thanks for the long review! I agree with your opinion on Cyborg, and will read some of your stories soon, when I'm finished typing this chapter. Yup, I know what an OC is now, lol.

Sapphire- Totally agree, I've got my e-mail up now, thanks.

teentitantruefriend- Thanks for commenting on my dialogue, I appreciate it.

OzZ Cometh- I'll try to keep your suggestions in mind. Sometimes I get scrambled in my words and description. I try to vary sentence beginnings too.

HotShot45-Wow, you sure are standing for your beliefs…

Anavrin 15- Yes, I'll check out your story too, thanks.

Starlit Moonshadow- I'm trying not to make Raven the bad guy, though because she doesn't like Terra, there's gonna be sparks. I'm still developing it. Thanks for the review!

On with the story!

Thanks, and Enjoy!

**Terra**

Chapter Two- Breaking the News

Cyborg stumbled out of the laboratory into the Titan's Headquarters. BeastBoy and Robin were playing video games though Robin seemed to be getting bored with it. Starfire was busy baking some food that was out of this world. Raven was meditating in the corner; muttering and elevating a spoon while floating.

"Uh, guys?" Cyborg tried to get their attention.

"Yeah, what is it Cy?" Robin gladly threw the controller on the floor, stood up, and turned toward Cyborg. BB sighed and turned off the game. Starfire looked up from her mixing bowl, while Rae didn't make any noticeable changes. She continued to elevate the spoon.

"Well uh, I uh, don't know exactly how to say this…" It was hard for Cyborg to break the news. How would the team react? Will they be delighted? Fearsome and uncertain? He wished he'd rehearsed in front of a mirror or something before coming out to them.

"Then just say it, how hard can it be?" Robin said.

"Yeah, it's not like you're gonna say someone who died is coming back to life, right? Nothing can be that dramatic, right?" BeastBoy explained, but Cyborg just stood there, starring at him in horror. "Right? W-why are you looking at me that way, Cy? Was it something I said?"

"Yeah, it _was_ what you said!" Cyborg replied, "Because what you said was basically true. I kinda, sorta…found a cure for, for Terra"

In that instant the whole room fell silent, except for the fact that Starfire dropped her bowl of batter all over the floor and Raven's spoon bent and twisted violently before exploding into a thousand pieces across the room. Everyone froze in place. Raven managed to still levitate, but was shaky. The news was shocking for all of them.

Five whole minutes passed in silence.

"So, is this good or bad?" Beastboy asked, hiding his face from the others by looking to the floor. Of all people, why would BB be the one to ask this question? He loved Terra. He was her best friend, and she was his. Yet she broke up with him. She turned to Slade and joined him as his assistant. She betrayed BB. She betrayed the Teen Titans.

"She's an evil traitor and should rest in despair on her stone grave!" Raven hissed and sunk to the floor, letting her opinion be hear loud and clear. BeastBoy glared at her in anger. Terra wasn't that bad.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Terra wasted Slade! She saved the city from the earthquake! In the end she made the right choice; even though she had to sacrifice herself form that decision!" His words were touching and convincing to everyone but Raven.

"Just listen to yourself! First you ask if the news of Terra's cure was good or bad, like you weren't sure of what to believe. Then you say Terra killed Slade, but he came back anyway! Remember my destiny of being a portal? Now Terra's action is worthless to us. And sure, she saved us all from the earthquake, the earthquake _she_ started in the first place! We owe no debt to Terra, and therefore should not go into the trouble of bringing her back!" Raven's speech was forceful and true; it made BeastBoy shut up.

Cyborg stepped back into the argument, "It's not really that much trouble to bring her back. And though what you said was true, Rae, I still think we owe her one." BB nodded. Star wasn't sure of her feeling s right then.

"How about we stop this random fighting and sit down to have an organized deep discussion on this topic!" Robin confirmed and sat down on the big half circle couch. Everyone agreed with this and gathered around him.

I know I know, very short chapter, but the next, longer one's coming soon, I hope. Please review and give me some suggestions on the plot and stuff! Thanks!


	3. Discussion

_Replies:_

ELIE101- Yeah, my chapters are short, I suppose I just don't want my story to be finished in three chapters (which it isn't) so I draw it out. Lol, I guess I also draw it out by failing to update…

loveatfirstterra- emotions, I'll try to work on that, thanks

tp-gurl- heh heh, did I update very fast?

-

Anyway, if you are one of the 219 people who read this story, but did not write a review, please do this time. If this is your first time looking at this story and haven't yet so far written a review, please do after this chapter. I really appreciate getting constructive feedback.

Thanks, and as always, Enjoy.

**Terra**

Chapter Three- Discussion

"Alright," Robin said, "Now I want everyone to be open-minded on both possibilities of either bringing Terra back or, or not. Does everyone understand?" He glanced at Raven. All the Titans nodded except her.

"If you don't understand or agree to this, then when we vote at the end, your vote will NOT count." Robin concluded, watching Raven until she reluctantly agreed. She didn't like Terra, period.

"Okay then, let's begin the discussion!" Robin proceeded and sat down on the half-circle couch with the rest of the Titans. The debate officially began.

No one made as much as a peep. The Titans just stared at each other, waiting for another to speak first. Raven squinted her eyes and made her lips thin and tight as she crossed her arms. Beast Boy folded his hands and fidgeted in his seat with cold sweat dropping down his forehead and falling from his chin. It was obvious he was nervous. Cyborg looked as if he was on auto-pilot while Starfire sat politely on the sofa with her legs crossed and her hands on her lap. Perhaps she didn't realize this wasn't the kind of gathering like a tea party and time to engage in some pleasant conversation about the weather of T.V. shows. Robin grumbled to himself about breaking the silence and stood up once more.

"Okay, so what are the positives to bringing Terra back?" He asked.

"Another Titan fighter!" said Cyborg

"Someone to play with my hair and have the time of girl." exclaimed Starfire, smiling.

"Everything," whispered BB.

"Nothing," cursed Raven.

"Ooookay, I'll write these on the dry erase board," Robin said and turned to the board behind him.

……….………. ……….**--**……….

Another team member

Friend

"Getting back a rock mover is great!"

"But she might start another earthquake."

"If she can't control her powers."

"And that can be fixed."

"With lots of training, it'll be expensive."

"But possible."

Robin continued to write on the board.

"She was fun to hang with."

"She just needed a place to stay."

"But we like her company."

"Not everyone."

"She had a great personality."

"Before she got corrupted."

"That can be fixed."

"It was an influencing, she was being controlled."

"She chose to join Slade."

"Out of desperation, she wanted control."

"Maybe control of the world."

"No, control of her powers."

"That just shows that she'll do anything, do any crime to get what she wants."

"She knows she made a mistake, and corrected it."

"She'll probably never make that mistake ever again."

"How do you know?"

"We don't, so let's find out."

"If we don't know, then don't act like you know how she'll act. No one is providing a good reason to bring Terra back. Does anyone have a good reason?"

"Because I love her…"

-

All the Titans stopped their spontaneous discussion when BB said the last remark. He bowed his head and cried silently. Cyborg patted his back.

"We know that, BB," he said, then stood up, "And that's why we should bring Terra back, because deep down we all know she is good. We all know she screwed up. Let's give her the chance to fix it."

There were nods of agreement across the group, and then no one said anything more.

"Well," said Robin, "Is everyone satisfied on a decision?"

All the Titans nodded.

"Alright, so we don't need to discuss anymore? Everyone has enough information and views of both sides to make a choice, right?" he clarified.

Everyone nodded again.

"I'll still leave these points on the board." Robin set down the marker.

"Here's what we're going to do. Put your vote with your name on these slips. I will not look to see who voted for what and neither will any of you. I'll put these slips into Cyborg's tally machine over here and it will come up with a majority vote. Each person's vote is very important, so choose wisely." Robin wheeled in the tally machine that they often used during disagreements on what to eat for dinner and so on, but never for a choice like this. He passed out the pens and slips to everyone. Robin was unofficially trying to make this process official.

"Y for yes, and N for no. You all hopefully know exactly what you are agreeing or disagreeing on." The Titans hovered over their little slips of papers and wrote. Surprisingly, it took 30 minutes to write one simple letter. One simple letter that determines the fate of a girl, the fate of Terra.

The paper were folded in half and placed in the machine anonymously. No one knew what the others wrote down. The machine separated, mixed up, and read the answers as each Titan quietly and patiently waited and slowly swept into their own little worlds.

-

Um, that's all I got for now, please tell me what you think so far of this story and give me pointers if possible. Thanks!

TeenTitanTerraLover


End file.
